Urinary incontinence is a common medical problem. Providing an effective system for collecting urine from incontinent human females is valuable.
Many systems have been devised for attempting to collect urine from human females afflicted with incontinence. These systems include the use of catheters, incontinence pads, and diapers.
The use of invasive catheters through the urethra into the bladder is relatively uncomfortable and can be dangerous to health due to the high incidence of urinary tract infection. Absorbent products which hold urine in contact with the skin for extended periods of time contribute to skin breakdown, sometimes resulting in serious decubitus ulcers. On the other hand, the efforts to locate devices in and around the anatomy of the female tissues constituting the external organs of generation is difficult since it is particularly problematic to obtain a relatively leak proof fit. The anatomy of each user is different and hence it is difficult to find a universally acceptable external urinary collection device for neatly mating with the human body in an effective leak proof manner in which urine can be removed from the body after voiding.
The present invention is directed to minimizing the disadvantages of currently-known urinary collection devices for human females. The invention provides a collection device which is comfortable to wear, minimizes leakage of urine, and is adaptable to accommodate many shapes of different female anatomies.